Inestabilidad
by blackflowersblossom
Summary: Traducido al español. Post-ROTF. A bordo del portaaviones de regreso a los cuarteles generales de NEST, Sam tiene un ligero colapso mental. NOTA: Estos capítulos son la versión editada, revisada y pulida de los originales. Algunas cosas son muy diferentes. /Descontinuado/
1. Más abajo

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Este fic es de **Steelfeathers** y su título original es _**Instability**_. Tiene dos versiones : la nueva y revisada no está completa, llega hasta el 7, así que traduciré toda la nueva hasta el 7 y luego pondré la vieja empezando del 8 hasta donde acabe. No se preocupen, si tiene coherencia, bueno, creo. Yo sí le entendí.

Gracias a **Steelfeathers** por el permiso y el fic! Yay!

Cultura General:

¿Sabía que China pertenece al grupo S.I.C.K *significa **enfermo **en inglés* (**S**iria, **I**rán, **C**hina y **K**orea del Norte, (se que se escribe con C en español) , es decir, el grupo de países que no tiene facebook?

* * *

Bumblebee.

Un diminuto y amarillo insecto.

Un talentoso explorador extraterrestre enviado a la Tierra para buscar la Chispa Suprema, el pequeño cubo metálico que era la fuente de vida para su (¿sus?) raza entera.

Incluso hasta dos años después del primer contacto, Sam _aún_ seguía sin saber qué hacer de la entidad humaoide robótica que él llamaba su "mejor amigo". Claro, ellos podían haber pasado el tiempo juntos todos los días por muchas horas — una hazaña que era ridículamente fácil de lograr cuando Bumblebee se hacía pasar por un ardiente Camaro amarillo— pero después de todas las historias que habían intercambiado y las bromas que había hecho, Sam no podría decir que realmente conocía a _Bumblebee._

Mejor dicho, mientras él lentamente se había dado cuenta con el paso de los meses en los que el extraterrestre prentendía ser su auto, Sam conocía a _'Bee'_. La máscara.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de la diferencia—por más que él estuviera avergonzado de admitirlo, parte de él se resistía en pensar en cualquier ROBOT lo suficientemente complejo como para llevar una máscara. O al menos necesitar una.

La noche en que su carro recién comprado se fue por su propia cuenta fue la noche en el que su universo de volteó de cabeza. Había algo sobre ver a tu carro _pararse_ y transformarse en algo que no podría existir en este mundo que inducía a la parálisis cerebral.

Tras de recuperarse del shock de ver su viejo y rechoncho auto separarse y reformarse en un altísimo robot, después de haber pasado la máxima adrenalina por atestigüar dicho carro-hecho-robot partir a puñetazos otro extraterrestre haciéndose pasar por una patrulla de policía, Sam en realidad descubrió que el extraterrestre conocido como Bumblebee era amigable. Casi inofensivo. Reproducía fragmentos de canciones por medio de su radio, y hacía simpáticos bailes, aplaudiendo de forma expresiva. Era casi como si estuviera interactuando con un niño - un feliz y saltarín curioso niñito.

Hombre, si su primera impresión siempre hubiera estado mal.

Los Autobots—y por extensión, Cybertronianos en general - eran imitadores expertos. Camaleones. Saliendo con cuatro años de haber echado un vistazo a la periferia de la sociedad humana mientras buscaba la Chispa Suprema, Bumblebee había adoptado la imagen ideal para poder tranquilizar a humanos asustadizos. Poner canciones pop a todo volumen. Entonar chiflidos cortos. Rebotar sobre sus ruedas y hacer girar el volante de manera juguetona. Rociar agua para imitar lágrimas. Al principio, Sam se había reído y le había seguido la corriente, pensando que había encontrado al mejor cómplice de toda la historia en la forma de un androide extraterrestre. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de chico adolescente no soñaba con hacerse amigo de un alien y usar los súper asombrosos poderes de dicho alien para jugarle bromas a sus amigos y vengarse de sus enemigos? También estaba el impresionante factor (impresionante para reírse malévolamente) de siquiera conocer a dicho extraterrestre para comenzar.

Pero luego, la realidad les había golpeado con dureza, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se derrumbase. Megatron—el líder de los Decepticons y el imponente heraldo de la muerte misma—había despertado de criogenia debajo de la presa Hoover, conduciendo a los Decepticons para arrasar todo en Mission City para obtener de vuelta la Chispa Suprema. Y Sam había observado, enervado e intimidado _(metal desplazándose y girando como si lanzaran dagas, una figura amarilla patinando sobre el asfalto en medio de una lluvia de chispas -¿Cómo algo tan grande se puede mover tan __**rápido**__?_) mientras que el bobalicón e inofensivo Camaro saltaba de mejor amigo a soldado desalmado tan bruscamente con la diminuta _muesca_ de la careta de batalla desplomándose. Los rasgos abiertos e inocentes se desvanecían debajo de severas, crueles líneas de metal protectivo, y el Bee juguetón cambiaba en un letal avispón. La misma mano que le daba palmaditas en la espalda y desarreglaba su cabello como si le hubiese reventado algo, con un click y un giro se convertía en un cañón que, con un abrasador estallido de luz turquesa, volaba agujeros fundidos en las paredes de cualquier edificio y de otros robots.

No era que Sam no estuviera devotamente agradecido la potencia de disparo del extraterrestre. Más bien era lo contrario, de hecho. Pataleando para mantenerse a flote y superados en número en aquella tempestad de cristales y metal de Mission City, la variada soldadesca de humanos y Autobots habían estado a punto de rendirse ante tan bombardeante agresión _(una ametralladora rugiendo detrás de su oído, inútilmente arrojando una granizada entrecortada de balas que hacían clinkclinkclinkclink contra el concreto mientras percutían de blindajes metálicos sin dejar marca alguna)_, la línea que separaba a los Decepticons del Cubo arrellanado en los brazos de Sam, estirándose y crispándose. Y Bee — el magnífico, radiante y alegre Bee—había sufrido lo peor de la ira de Starscream. Cuando Sam había visto por primera vez los retorcidos estragos de la parte inferior de las piernas del explorador (soportes de metal asomándose como si fuese un hueso expuesto) su garganta se le había ocluido, su corazón estrujado como si hubiera un elefante parado sobre su pecho. _Por Dios, sus piernas ya no están._

Poco después, luego de que los incendios hubieran sido apagados y los sobrevivientes envueltos en cobijas termales, Sam se había preguntado cómo simple metal aplastado podía convertir el fondo de sus entrañas en un vacío sólido. El había arrugado latas de soda y torcido clips para papel durante toda su vida — una vez, en un viaje de excursión, había visto un viejo Impala pasar por un compactador de vehículos, la bestia adolescente dentro de él bramando por la emoción bruta de ver algo siendo convertido en puré. Y aparte, él tenía _pilas_ de sangrientos videojuegos bastante usados en su cuarto, llenos de sangre y tripas y desmembramientos. Anter de ver la estela de los cometas que eran extraterrestres pasando como relámpagos hacia la Tierra, Sam había estado absolutamente seguro que la violencia no podía perturbarlo.

Bumblebee no había sangrado. No habían salido ríos rezumantes de escarlata, ningún órgano interno había salpicado el pavimento. Ni siquiera había gritado.

Pero de todas maneras, el haber visto al robot arrastrándose con dificultad hacia Sam usando sólo sus brazos, aquellos resplandecientes ópticos azules tan penetrantes y tan _conscientes_ (y, quizás aún más atemorizante, conscientes de _él_), Sam había sentido algo dentro de él quebrándose en horror. No podía ser real — Bee, su Bee, no podía ser tan terriblemente lisiado. El universo no lo permitiría.

Y cuando Bumblebee había colocado tan cuidadosamente el Cubo en sus brazos, dedos metálicos quedándose unos momentos sobre su piel _(Te cubriré)._

Viendo el conjunto tan determinado de la armadura metálica de Bee, el ver como el Autobot reunía prácticamente de las cenizas la fuerza para seguir adelante, para seguir luchando, Sam supo que el extraterrestre moriría por protegerlo. Y por una fracción de segundo, sintiéndose tan miserable e indigno como una cucaracha, se preguntó cómo fue que alguna vez se hubiese reído al pensamiento de aplastar metal. No tenía absolutamente nada de divertido. Nada, nada, nada.

Aún así, debajo de su humilde admiración, Sam había sentido una creciente sensación de inquietud.

La manera en que Bumblebee se había reconectado de vuelta en la batalla, con su parte inferior desaparecida - disparando su cañón desde la parte trasera de una grúa con música de death metal- probablemente había distraído a los Decepticons justo lo suficiente como para salvarle la vida a Sam mientras el subía corriendo al techo para pasarle el Cubo a un helicóptero que lo esperaba. Pero era como si el amigo con el que te juntabas en la escuela repentinamente hubiera tomado un hacha para defenderte de un grupo de asaltantes acosándote en el estacionamiento — aterrador y muy, pero muy perturbante. La diáfana intensidad con la cual el pequeño saltarín de Bumblebee lo había mirado fijamente después de la batalla, su cuerpo espantosamente cicatrizado y herido, ópticos azules reflejando una pasión casi febril, y callada y solemnemente había solicitado continuar su misión de custodia con Sam. Eso había asustado a Sam. ¿Dónde estaba el Camaro amarillo y feliz que tan tentativamente había comenzado a llamar amigo?

Después de un tiempo, el desconcertante avispón se había sumergido de nuevo y el extravagante, conocido Bee había tomado su lugar. Pero Sam nunca lo olvidó. Y de repente cada canción, cada gesto, cada palabra tenía teñida una nota amarga de que _no estaba bien_. Deseaba vehementemente adentrarse y conocer más de Bumblebee comenzando con la capa delgada y superficial de él, pero no se atrevía.

Cualquiera que se hubiese dedicado varios miles de años en ser un soldado de infantería en una guerra que acaparaba todo un planeta estaba destinado a tener una colección entera de esqueletos en el armario.

Y ahora— abandonado a su suerte abordo del laberinto de metal en un portaaviones depués de una vez más correr por su vida de los Decepticons— Sam se encontraba tumbado en su cama despierto en medio de la noche, combatiendo el impulso de correr hacia el mismo mejor amigo que cargaba con aquellos esqueletos.

Otra pesadilla turbulenta lo había arrojado fuera de su sueño, dejándolo exhausto, enmarañado como un envejecido pedazo de alambre que había sido torcido demasiadas veces. Las recientes noches habían estado igual de brutales — tan llenas de sueños inrecordables que apenas podía descansar del todo, dejándolo tambaleante y ansioso aún después de diez macizas horas de profunda inconsciencia.

Observando fijamente el ennegrecido techo de metal _(manos metálicas intentando alcanzarlo)_, lanzó otra mirada a su reloj. Seguían siendo las 4:13 a.m. ¿Realmente había sido menos de un minuto desde que esas impacientes hormiguitas de pánico habían empezado a erizarse debajo de su piel inmediatamente después de aquel sueño?

4:13. Demasiado temprano para ir a desayunar a la galera como excusa para aventurarse fuera de su cuarto, aún así demasiado tarde como para acurrucarse y esperar unas cuantas horas de oscuridad más. Los números lo miraban con rabia, de un carmesí ausente de este orbe, manchando sus sábanas y sus brazos con un fulgor sangriento. Impasible. Implacable. Acusador. _(Murió por ti.)_

El reloj en sí fue un "regalo" de un gobierno devoto y agradecido, que a gatas seguían intentando disculparse por haber difamado a los Autobots _(otra vez)_, y luego ver cómo salvaban al mundo _(otra vez)._

Sam honestamente no creía que hubiera hecho mucho para ayudar aparte de correr como Forrest Gump, pero aparentemente alguien en Washington lo había etiquetado de héroe, porque el capitán del portaaviones lo había bañado en regalos después de que en el Ala médica lo hubieran dado de alta.

Como el reloj, la ropa arrugada en pequeños cerros sobre el suelo no eran de él, pero prefería usar las almidonadas e impersonales prendas que los harapos hechos jirones que estaba usando cuando lo sacaron del desierto. Nunca sabes cuando un horripilante artefacto extraterrestre iba a salir de tu bolsillo y arruinar totalmente tu día. Convertirse en una vasija para una energía mística extraterrestre después de tocar la Chispa Suprema _no_ había sido su idea de diversión, y quién sabe si algun pedazo de la Matrix que había usado para revivir a Optimus seguía aferrada a los despojos de su andrajosa camisa. Así que tendría que ser la camisa estilo militar de botones con pantalones.

Decidiendo que preferiría arriesgar un paseo rápido al hangar principal para comprobar que los Autobots estaban bien a que tuviera que estar mirando por más o menos una hora el techo, Sam rodó fuera de la cama y se puso su ropa de día. Pantalones cafés. Cinturón. Una camisa blanca sencilla. Una chaqueta estilo bombardero, una vuelta a los ochentas cuando aparentemente el vestirse y lucir como un gilipollas había estado de moda.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dándose cuenta que había dejado su recién adquirida tarjeta de identificación en el pequeño buró en una de las esquinas del cuarto, y regresó sobre sus pasos. Regresarse no tomó mucho esfuerzo; la distancia desde la compuerta al buró era tan sólo una y media zancada. Sam podía caminar cinco pasos de la puerta a la cama, que ocupaba la pared trasera, y había tres pasos de anchura. Había un lavamanos metálico del tamaño de una taza y un espejo, pero no había inodoro, y la cama podría haber pasado por una losa de concreto.

Podía lidiar con la falta de inodoro y de un colchón utilizable - pero el limitado, resonante espacio de paredes metálicas que tendía a encogerse si las miraba por mucho tiempo. Era la ausencia de ventanas lo que era el problema, una emboscada Decepticon podría pasar en cualquier momento y nunca lo vería llegar. Odiaba la sensación de estar ciego, de no ser capaz de ver los peligros que podrían estar al acecho, alrededor de ellos, esperando para arrastrarse invisiblemente desde la penumbra, tal como acolmilladas bestias marinas elevándose hacia la superficie. Hacía que se sintiera atrapado en una cajita de metal, hundiéndose lentamente...

(no piense en eso no pienses en eso)

Sacudiéndose desde la cabeza hasta los pies como un perro, Sam cogió la credencial de identificación del buró, la guardó en un bolsillo y salió a toda velocidad del cuarto.

El angosto corredor que conectaba con su cuarto era apenas lo suficientemente espacioso como para aflojar aquel escabroso nudo en su pecho. El aleatorio repique de la maquinaria y el incesante burbujeo de las tuberías blancas eran de alguna manera reconfortante—este metal es pesado y humano y _no está vivo_. Los Decepticons, a pesar de su enorme estatura, no exhalaban ni siquiera un susurro a menos que estuvieran gritando o destruyendo cosas.

También ayudaba que sus padres estuvieran más allá de la puerta que encaraba. El sonido de ellos chocando dentro del cuarto, le recordaba que ellos seguían vivos _(dos figuras tropezando sobre la arena quemante, sangrando y arrugados - metal deslumbrante aproximándose sobre ellos, sombras afiladas como navajas - papá ¿Por qué estás todo encogido de miedo?)_ y usualmente le ayudaba a respirar de nuevo cuando ese mismo nudo escabroso se estrujaba demasiado fuerte. Incluso los sollozos violentos y los ataques de gritos que le habían lanzado en su dirección entre abrazos como para romper huesos — y hombre, realmente se soltaron verbalmente con ambas armas cuando se dieron cuenta que no se desvanecería en una nube en medio del aire—le traían cierta cantidad de alivio. Hubiera tomado el griterío y el jaloneo de cabello y las amenazas vacías (y otras no tan vacías) cualquier día a el silencio y las flores en lápidas recién grabadas.

Retirándose de sus pensamientos adormilados de las 4 a.m., Sam se apartó de la puerta de sus padres y se puso en camino hacia el corredor, prestando atención a la sirena que parecía que los Autobots siempre retiraban. La intrincada caminata al hangar secundario, tan conocido que frecuentemente él mismo se encontraba transitándolo en sueños, pasó como un borrón de luz artificial y con el eco estruendoso de pisadas del enchapado metálico. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, se encontró mirando el pasillo que guiaba a la enorme puerta rodante que cerraba el hangar del resto del portaaviones.

Dos sentinelas estaban de guardia afuera de la puerta. En otro tiempo, en otra vida, las armas preparadas que ellos sostenían se hubieran visto impresionantes. Pero ahora que a él le habían disparado con armas más largas que sus propios cuerpos en su entera longitud, aquellas réplicas de G.I. Joe simplemente parecían ridículas en comparación.

No estando de humor para discutir con el par de gruñones, temiendo que empezara a gritar y nunca parar si abría la boca, enseñó su tarjeta de identificación y continuó caminando a paso largo hacia la puerta sin pausa. Deja que intenten detenerte. Sólo déjalos.

Afortunadamente parecía que hubiesen sido advertidos de que quizás él vendría de visita y lo dejaron pasar sin alboroto alguno.

No sabía qué le aguardaba al otro lado. ¿Un montón de robots holgazaneando, sentados en cajas y chismorreando con ese lenguaje de tono de marcado? ¿Una orgía de androides gigantes extraterrestres? (Una pequeña risita histérica)

En vez de eso descubrió una escena reminiscente de la infame noche de 'Destrocen el Patio Trasero', cuando todos los Autobots recién llegados habían confudido su patio por un buen escondite - una auténtica parada de camiones. Los jets de batalla que normalmente ocupaban el hangar habían sido empujados a un lado, despejando un lustroso campo metálico para los pasajeros extraterrestres. Todos acurrucados en el medio de aquel espacio, estaba colocada una ecléctica gama de vehículos que cualquier exhibición de autos hubiera dado lástima, si no estuvieran cubiertos de rasguños y arena desértica.

Un Hummer color neón para Búsqueda y Rescate. Un pesado Topkick pickup negro. Un montruoso trailer azul decorado con flamas rojas. Y, más cercano a la puerta, como si supiera que él se presentaría en algún momento, estaba un Camaro amarillo con franjas negras de carrera.

'Bumblebee.'

Vaciló en la entrada, preguntándose si estaría interrumpiendo su ciclo de recarga o algo por el estilo. Entonces, cuando sintió una puñalada de decepción de egoísmo con la idea de voltearse inmediatamente e irse, se dio a sí mismo una despiada patada mental.

No debió de haberse sorprendido de que no lo estuvieran esperando. _Acababan_ de emerger del abismo figurativo del infierno y merecían algunos días para dormir sin ser molestados. Ellos tampoco tuvieron la manera de saber que él vendría en ese momento exacto para verlos, sólo para asegurarse que estaban, en realidad, todos en una sola pieza. Sólo el ver brevemente las familiares, sino también un poco gastadas y sucias siluetas aliviaron el enroscado monstruo en su pecho que había tratado de asfixiarlo durante todo el camino hacia el hangar.

No quería irse. Quería continuar disfrutando de su tranquila presencia, aunque no estuvieran conscientes de que él estuviera allí. Habían estado tan, pero tan cerca. Un milagro, en serio, de que no estuvieran arrastrando al menos un trozo gigante de chatarra metálica. Sus ojos llegaron a posar sobre la majestuosa presencia de Optimus Prime quien se las arreglaba para, incluso en forma de trailer, poder irradiar un aura de poder y autoridad —subyacente, Sam avistaba ocasionalmente bondad ... y tristeza. Hizo una mueca al ver el daño visible al exoesqueleto — las numerosas abolladuras, cortadas profundas y componentes destrozados que evocadoramente le recordaban a Bumblebee y al compactador de vehículos— volvió a enviar otra oración de agradecimiento, por aquel momento en el que el líder extraterrestre había tosido de vuelta a la vida en el suelo del desierto, resucitando esperanza y luz junto con él.

La timidez natural lo tenía retirándose hacia la entrada de la puerta. Eran sus amigos, sí, pero eran también seres casi inmortales con inimaginable poder e inteligencia. Podían pasar a través de edificios como si estuviesen hechos de cajas de cartón y arrancar robles centenarios para usarlos como palos de golf. Sus fantasías mientras soñaban despiertos posiblemente podían poner a Einstein en vergüenza. ¡Por favor, incluso Bumblebee, el más joven del grupo, hacía que las pirámides parecieran juguetes nuevos!

Definitivamente no necesitaban a un humano bastante promedio y agitado estando encima de ellos.

Dio media vuelta para irse.

"Sam."

La conocida y dócil voz lo detuvo en su camino. Se volteó lentamente para encarar al densamente rayado Camaro.

"Hola Bee." respondió con suavidad.


	2. Inquietud

**INFORMACIÓN NUTRIMENTAL:**

Una advertencia: _¡contiene palabras obscenas! _...Sólo es una, pero aún así quedan advertidos por si no les gusta el lenguaje obsceno.

Cultura General:

El récord de velocidad de un ser humano es de 9.58 segundos en 100 metros. Yeeep, la mayoría ya sabe de quién se trata : Usain Bolt, de Jamaica. Este récord estaba previsto para romperse en 2035.

Bueno.

Enyoi.

* * *

Mientras él giraba lentamente sobre sí para asimilar la forma inmóvil de Bee, su mente recapituló una vez más al letal avispón que sabía que merodeaba debajo de la inocente fachada amarilla. Era difícil conciliar el arañado, dócil e inanimado automóvil ante él junto con el despiadado pero asombrosamente grácil defensor que hacía sólo unos días antes había partido la cara de un vesánico androide y arrancado la columna a un segundo. ¿Qué le dices a tu salvador? ¿Cómo te pruebas a tí mismo a alguien quien vendría corriendo a tus gritos de pánico y que asesinara por ti sin pensarlo dos veces?

"Entonces...¿Cómo estás?" No era la cosa más brillante que jamás hubiera salido de su boca.

Pero a Bee no parecía importarle el despreocupado saludo. Con un un ruido sordo apenas perceptible encendió su motor y se deslizó hacia enfrente hasta que su defensa frontal estaba a escasas seis pulgadas de las espinillas de Sam.

"¿Por el momento? Como un Camaro amarillo."

El sonido de la verdadera voz de Bee más que retazos de diálogos pre-grabados le levantó el ánimo. Un poco. El contacto con la Chispa Suprema hacía más de un año atrás le había sanado cualquiera que hubiera sido la avería que le había impedido al explorador hablar salvo con resuellos ásperos de cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Como todos los Autobots, la voz de Bee era sosegada, acompasada y masculina. Sam se había preguntado acerca de eso, al principio. Si todos los robots carecen de género ¿Cuándo adquirieron todas sus voces esa distintiva entonación masculina?

Pero para cuando Sam finalmente encontró la oportunidad de preguntarle a su guardián, la respuesta que recibió fue sencilla, sin embargo, para no alterar su inalterable percepción- para los humanos, las voces masculinas cargaban más poder, autoridad y, en última instancia, más credibilidad. La parte triste fue, que tuvo que reconocer que estaban en lo correcto. Si Optimus hubiera empezado a hablar con la voz de una mujer cuando se conocieron por primera vez, él tal vez no hubiera estado tan dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes como si fueran la palabra de Dios.

"Ja ja ja. Como si no hubiera escuchado _esa_ antes." Observó nerviosamente a los otros silenciosos vehículos alojados próximamente. Mantuvo su voz baja, esperando no despertarlos como si estuvieran tratando de dormir. Recargar. Como sea.

"No hay necesidad de reticencia. Tu presencia no nos incomoda."

Sam brincó levemente a la repentina interjección de Ratchet, el Hummer de Búsqueda y Rescate estaba apiñado entre un Topkick negro y un camión Peterbilt. Su sombrío interior lo inquietaba un poco. Era como hablarle a un fantasma. _(Y los fantasmas tenían la costumbre de regresar a la vida ¿verdad? Megatron estaba muerto muerto muerto y luego estaba vivo otra vez...)_

Entonces se sonrojó débilmente, sintiéndose estúpido. Por supuesto que Ratchet iba a estar despierto. Sus meras pisadas eran lo suficientemente ruidosas como para alertar a los sensores auditivos del médico de su intrusión; había advertido que él estaba allí probablemente desde el momento en el que él había puesto un pie en el corredor.

"Eh...bien." Vaciló, tragando saliva pesadamente. "Supongo que yo sólo quería ver si ustedes estaban bien." Luego, bruscamente temiendo que una insinuación de debilidad podría malinterpretarse como un insulto, agregó "No es que no haya ninguna razón para que ustedes _no_ estén bien— ustedes son asombrosos, después de todo, no hay motivo alguno por el cual no sean capaces de meterse con los Decepticons y terminar arriba—"

"Sam ¿Cuál es el problema?" Bee lo interrumpió sutilmente, desplazándose poquito hasta que Sam pudo sentir el cálido, vibrante metal presionando contra sus piernas.

¿Cuál era el problema?

Todo. Nada. Nadie había muerto, todos seguían en una sola pieza, pero habían estado tan cerca de un cataclismo-acaba-planetas que todavía podía sentir la bilis amarga de terror, un tártaro bostezante de desesperanza y desesperación abriéndose paso para engullirlo completo. Había habido tanta sangre, tanto dolor, tanto miedo y desesperación y siguecorriendosiguecorriendo que se había absorbido como una esponja y no _quería irse_—

Tragó. Recio. "Nada. No hay problema, estoy bien, fresco como una lechuga."

"Sigo sin entender el propósito de aquella frase absurda." el Topkick negro, Inronhide, resopló, sus llantas chirriando atrás y adelante, "Tu temperatura corporal se ha mantenido en una constante de 98.623 grados Farenheit, indicando que ningún 'enfriamento' ha tomado lugar."

Sam dio una pequeña risita endeble. "No puedo creer que nadie te lo haya explicado aún, a estas alturas, con todo el tiempo que has pasado con nosotros humanos y toda la cosa. A lo que me refiero es que estoy—" (no hagas muecas, no hagas muecas) "-bien."

La sensación del parachoques de Bee contra su espinilla empezó a hormiguearle la piel. Tomó un minúsculo paso atrás, aliviado cuando el transformer encubierto no lo siguió.

"Entonces...¿Cómo han estado soportando? Aparte de las abolladuras obvias," Forzó a su voz a mantenerse constante, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en la media luna del volante que podía ver a través del parabrisas de Bumblebee, sin importar cuántas ansias tenían sus ojos de escurrirse y persistir en un cierto camión decorado con flamas _( -muerto muerto muerto, todo por salvarme, no corriendo ni siquiera de uno, sino de dos, tres, cuatro Decepticons a la vez, un desafiante "¡Acabaré con ustedes!" resonando como una trompeta, un grito de batalla mientras él iba al calvario-)_

Tomó un respiro profundo. Lo mantuvo, revoloteando en su pecho. Escudriñó las paredes, el techo. "Siento mucho que los hayan dejado atascados aquí. No puedo decir que me guste lo que el decorador de interiores hizo con este lugar. De todas formas, al menos no tienen que aguantar marineros curiosos viéndote todo el tiempo."

"Nuestras lesiones fueron, en la gran mayoría, de poca gravedad, Sam. Ratchet nos ha reparado, y nuestros sistemas internos de auto-reparación están ocupándose del resto," Bee tranquilizó, ignorando su intento de tratar de guiarlo por otra vía.

Ratchet hizo recelosamente un sonido parecido a un resoplido, "Aún así, sería considerablemente mejor cuando finalmente arribemos a los cuarteles generales de NEST. Yo no poseo acceso a todos los materiales necesarios para completar las reparaciones en su totalidad, pero he logrado convencerlos para que instalen una rudimentaria área médica en la estación base. No es tan avanzada como yo hubiera preferido, no obstante, ciertamente servirá para hacer el trabajo."

Sintiendo un trasfondo de ansiedad en las palabras, Sam no puedo evitar echarle una mirada a la imponente figura de Optimus Prime con el aspecto de un trailer. Su estómago se dobló en nudos sobre sí mismo al pensamiento saturado de angustia de que él no había pronunciado palabra _porque simplemente no podía hablar._ No exactamente atreviéndose a preguntar abiertamente, y teniendo la esperanza que los otros Autobots no estuvieran asentados ahí, conversando con toda calma posible si su líder estuviera en inmediato peligro de morir una vez más, el otro Autobot deliberadamente no comprendió la tácita urgencia.

"¿Estamos en peligro de que Starscream llegue en picada y nos ande lanzando disparos al azar aún cuando no hay otro lugar a donde ir más que al fondo del océano?"

Aún mientras las palabras salieron a gorgotones de su garganta le dio pavor la respuesta.

"No," Ironhide resopló, "Screamer tal vez sea un bastardo aterrador en el campo de batalla, pero en general es un cobarde. Ni él ni tampoco Megatron se retiraron sin serias lesiones, de eso me aseguré. No tomarán el riesgo de un ataque al menos que sea infalible de que puedan ganar, e incluso con sólo dos de ellos estando moviéndose constantemente, la mitad de nosotros seguramente podríamos estar fuera de batalla y aún así ganaríamos."

"Oh. Entonces, bien."

"_No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo_," Bee cantaleó alegremente _"¡Yo te cuidaré!"_

El pesado y cargado parásito en su pecho empezó a retorcerse y contorsionarse.

"Te protegeremos a ti y a tu familia, Sam," Optimus Prime entonó firmemente, haciendo que Sam se estremeciera violentamente en algo parecido a una convulsión de cuerpo completo. No se había dado cuenta de que el poderoso Autobot estuviera siquiera consciente de su conversación. Pero junto con el shock sobrevino una profunda sensación de alivio. Músculos que no había notado que estuvieran tensos lentamente se relajaron. No conocía mucho sobre robo-anatomía, pero dio por sobreentendido que algunos principios básicos eran universales; hablar = consciente = no-estar-en-la-puerta-de-la-muerte.

La tonalidad de Optimus cambió, se tornó más delicado, llevando consigo una nota de promesa solemne que lucía inexplicablemente arrepentida. "Jamás tendrás que temer de los Decepticons otra vez."

Una abrumadora inundación de culpa lo remojó en una presa mental y lo hundió en una ola espumosa, imágenes de Optimus abalanzándose sobre una horda de Decepticons para salvar a su frágil humano oculto calcinó a través de su mente. Su estómago se agrió; luchó contra la tentación de vomitar. Consciente del colorido rubor que sus orejas habían conseguido, volteó a estudiar sus manos, reparando en el guante de vendajes cubriendo la quemadura que había adquirido cuando Jetfire había hecho ese rarísimo show de luces que los había botado en Egipto.

(-Muertos, todos muertos—tan valientes y leales y extraordinarios, y ahora todos ellos están muertos—)

Susurró débilmente "No son los Decepticons de los que estoy asustado."

Jamás vio a Bumblebee moverse, pasó tan rápido. Un momento había un carro ante él y al siguiente- en una ráfaga de piezas rotadoras que giraron hacia el exterior; deslizándose, golpeteando, reformándose- estaba mirando a un robot alienígena súper avanzado (demasiado avanzado para ser japonés). Habiéndose revertido a su forma normal, Bee se agazapó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, chico con androide, un alien con otro.

"Sam," por primera vez en meses, la voz de Bee emergió forzada " no hay necesidad de estar asustado de nosotros. Nosotros jamás, _jamás_ te haríamos daño."

Sam apartó su cabeza bruscamente del suelo, atónito por las palabras. Estupefacto de que su murmurado comentario hubiera sido interpretado en semejante modo, respondió sin pensar.

"Quizás no a _propósito_-"

Esta vez, fue Bumblebee quien se apartó de _él_. Y al escuchar el corto, afligido gemido que el Autobot amarillo concedió, su antena móvil allanándose a su casco, Sam en serio se sintió enfermo consigo mismo. Una gran mano se extendió, intentando alcanzarlo (un dedo reconfortante descansado en su hombro, su mano envuelta alrededor de su costado y su espalda descansando en el huequito cóncavo de su palma, contemplando las estrellas juntos- ¿Cuál de ellas es Cybertron?) pero igual se distanció lentamente antes de hacer contacto, dedos retrayéndose hacia adentro.

"¡No, espera! Eso no...eso no era a lo que me refería. ¡No estaba hablando de ustedes!"

"Y aún así _tienes_ miedo de nosotros," Bee dijo en voz baja, su voz tan sólo un susurro de sonido. Su radio estaba muerta. Absolutamente muerta.

Sam quería negarlo. Necesitaba negarlo con la misma ardiente, abrasante compulsión que lo había guiado hasta aquella bodega en el hangar en primer lugar. Hasta incluso abrió su boca para hacer justamente eso. Pero por alguna razón su proclamación de su inquebrantable fe se distorsionó en la travesía desde su mente hasta su lengua y se convirtió en un "Mira, mi consciente y subconsciente están tan revueltos ahora mismo que ya ni sé a qué le tengo miedo ¿Bien?

"¡Oye, Sam!"

Por la segunda vez en esa mañana, se convulsionó como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Dándose media vuelta, se encontró con Mikaela parada en la entrada luciendo algo arrugada del rostro por haber estado dormida, estaba irritaba y completamente hermosa.

"Um. Hola, Mikaela." Sr. Cautivador.

"Todos te andan buscando, Sam. ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar?"

¿Ya era hora de desayunar? ¿Precisamente cuánto tiempo había gastado en deambular por los pasillos?

"Porque estaba aquí, obviamente."

Ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió indulgentemente, avanzando despreocupadamente para agarrar a su novio mentalmente transtornado, sujetando su manga y tirando de él junto con ella, de vuelta a la puerta.

"Los veremos después en la reunión," exclamó a los Autobots, "Tengo que asegurarme de que mi distraído novio coma algo antes de que todo lo que quede sea grasa de tocino cuajada. Hasta luego."

Sam arqueó su cabeza atrás de sus hombros, su corazón estrujándose con mucho dolor al lúgubre presentimiento al ver la figura de Bumbleebee. "Sí. Como ella dijo. Adiós Bee," añadió suavemente.

La puerta se cerró, dejándolo fuera de su vista. Resistió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza en la puerta hasta que dejara una o dos abolladuras.

El comedor estaba abarrotado, pero no tan abarrotado como para que no pudieran encontrar dos asientos juntos. Por desgracia, acabaron en la misma mesa de Simmons y Galloway, el neurótico ex-agente del gobierno y el déspota y mezquino senador. Sam refunfuñó así como Mikaela se dirigió directamente hacia los dos perdedores, su bandeja la sujetaba como si fuera un ariete ante ella. Alcanzándola, juguetonamente chocó su cadera contra la suya y se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

"En serio 'Kaela. ¿Simmons? _¿Simmons?_ Vamos a buscar otro lugar."

"No HAY otro lugar, Sam," respondió ella en voz alta, suficientemente ruidosa como para que los dos adultos fracasados la escucharan, una pizca de alteración pintando su voz. Con un suspiro resignado, colocó su bandeja en la superficie de la mesa metálica y se sentó a un lado de su novia. _(...'¡Sam! ¡Me escuchas! ¡Dije que te amo!'...)_

"¡Ah, mira quién se ha dignado de venir a sentarse con nosotros, meros mortales!" Simmons observó con un acento burlón, "¡Es el chico resucitado y su ardiente novia!"

Sam le honró con una mirada de pocos amigos antes de tornar su atención en abrir su cartoncito de jugo de naranja. A él le gustaba el jugo de naranja. Cada mañana tomaba un poco, estaba acostumbrado a usar el jugo de naranja para pasarse una barrita de granola antes de salir como flecha a clases o a la casa de Miles. Le daba más energía que el café sin ese efecto secundario de andar como un loco todo feliz. Su mamá lo alentaba a tomarlo por todos aquellos artículos en revistas de salud que había leído sobre los beneficios de la vitamina C. Él le seguía la corriente y fingía ahogarse con él por el bien de su madre, cuando realmente él lo habría tomado de todas maneras, sin vitaminas o no. La hacía feliz y orgullosa de él, así que supuso que valía la pena seguirle el juego.

Pero cuando despegó la pestaña blanca del cartón, se congeló. El jugo de naranja, contradictorio a su nombre, no era exactamente naranja. Era amarillo. Amarillo como la armadura de Bumblebee. _(-Ráfagas de energía explotando como bombas, más ensordecedores que fuegos artificiales, suficientemente ardientes para derretir metal, intrépido amarillo derritiéndose, derritiéndose, desprendiéndose en la arena-)_

"Sam ¿Estás bien?"

Los dedos de Mikaela rozaron sobre su mano. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta que había estado mirando a su cartoncito de jugo por un largo tiempo. Lentamente, lo dobló para cerrarlo de nuevo y lo empujó lejos de él, recorriendo toda la superficie hasta el otro lado de la mesa. _'Estoy_ _enloqueciendo.'_

Alzó la vista para ver a Simmons mirarlo con una expresión cautelosa, pero cuando el ex-agente sintió su mirada fija volvió su atención para seguir mutilando un huevo en su plato.

"No te pongas todo _crazy_ con nosotros, chico. Tú, ella y ese cabeza hueca de Lennox parecen ser los únicos en los que el grandote confía," notificó severamente, señalándolo con sumisión y un tenedor.

"Lo cual es absurdo, considerando que es un adolescente," Galloway le sermoneó testarudamente en respuesta.

"¡Oye! Tengo que informarte que tengo dieciocho. Puedo fumar y comprar una casa y todas esa cosas."

El político de rostro cetrino, asemejándose a no menos que a un marchito buitre nadando en una chaqueta estridente de los 80's no muy diferente a la suya, haciendo trizas su desayuno sin siquiera verlo. "Oh sí, claro. Porque ambas de esas cosas hacen a alguien _tan_ maduro."

Simmons lo miró. "¿Sí _viste _esa cosa encogerse, verdad, chico-robot?"

Sam hizo una mueca al morder el tocino. En cualquier otro ocasión hubiera sabido bastante rico. Pero por alguna razón, sintió que estaba masticando algodón mojado. Completamente insaboro.

Preocupado de que el estar atrapado en medio de una batalla con extraterrestres de treinta pies de altura empeñados en desgarrarlo extremidad por extremidad y también para destruir su planeta podría causar algo de estrés psicológico, por eso, un burócrata sin rostro había ordenado que se llevara a cabo una sesión de terapia de una hora con un psiquiatra abordo, siendo ésto un requisito para cada miembro humano del equipo de sobrevivientes. Si ellos hubieran pensado que podían haber presionado a los Autobots para obedecerlos, ellos probablemente hubieran pedido que los androides extraterrestres pudieran hacer lo mismo (risita). Sam casi hubiera deseado enfrentarse al pequeño espia Decepticon demente de Frenzy otra vez para tratar de escaparse de ésta. Casi.

Cuando llegó su turno, entró a una oficina del tamaño de un armario con tanto temor como un hombre condenado presentándose al escuadrón de fusilamiento. Las paredes color verde hospital y unos viejos sofás atiborrados en el cuarto que despedían olor a humedad hicieron poco para tranquilizarlo. Tampoco la sonrisa plástica de una mujer de unos treinta y tantos detrás de un escritorio laminado.

Le preguntó su nombre. Él le dijo.

Le preguntó sobre su infancia. Él le dijo.

Le preguntó cómo conoció a los Autobots. Vacilando un poco, le dijo. Si en primer lugar ella estaba le estaba preguntando, entonces ya debía de tener autorización para oír todo el cuento.

Le preguntó cómo se estaba sintiendo. Se la quedó mirando. Luego se rió. Soltó una carcajada hueca y tajante.

¿Cómo podría decirle algo que ella jamás podría y nunca entendería, algo que ni siquiera ÉL entendía? ¿Cómo le podría decir que que odiaba el que le ordenaran 'descansar', porque su 'descanso' lo dejaba sin nada para entretener a su mente?, y estar solo con sus pensamientos era una Cosa Muy Mala. Esos pensamientos le mostraban cosas. Cosas como Sangre. Como grumos grises de cerebros reventados. Extremidades cercenadas. Y algo sobre lo que ella nunca tendría que considerar jamás para andar de bocona sin pensarlo; Bumblebee-Ratchet-Optimus-Ironhide-Bumblebee-Bee-Bee-Bee luchando, muriendo, partes arrancadas y cayendo, gateando, moviéndose a gatas, lejos de las risotadas que lanzaban esas sombras desfiguradas suspendidas encima de él, sollozos eléctricos de terror, gritando-

Eventualmente se hartó de ella intentando desmembrar su mente como si fuera un espécimen de laboratorio, preguntándole que le escupiera todo como si fuera su mejor amiga (Bee. Bee. Bumblebeeeeee!) y no una completa extraña quien realmente le importaba un bledo y cuyo mundo existía dentro de un libro de texto. Si ella hubiera estado ahí. si ella hubiera podido correr con él a través de Mission City, esquivando escombros y bolas de fuego y partes humanas; si ella hubiera jugado a las escondidas junto a él contra una turba de Decepticons sedientos de sangre en un poblado perdido egipcio; si ella hubiera podido haber sido el individuo por la que la más grandiosa y amable persona en el universo hubiera dado su robótica vida mientras ella no podía hacer nada a excepción de mirar en horror...bueno, ella no podría estarle formulando ninguna pregunta. No tendría nada que decir. Del todo.

Todo citado, la única cosa que su sesión de 'terapia' había logrado era darle la firme convicción de que existía alguien en la gerencia media que le debía una hora de su vida.

"Sí. Lo hice." Sam se encogió de hombros. "Vaya que me hizo bastante bien."

Galloway frunció el ceño. "Probablemente ni siquiera lo estabas intentando. Ya sabes, no es una cura milagrosa. Tienes que esforzarte en ella."

Su mano apretó su tenedor hasta que creyó que la tensión podría doblarlo en dos. Alzó la vista con media sonrisa, tendones acentuándose en su brazo, y contestó alegremente, "Estás absolutamente en lo cierto. ¡No lo intenté del todo! Quizás mañana reserve algo de acupuntura la próxima vez, ya sabes." se encogió de hombros otra vez, replegando en su cara una expresión jovial pensativa, "Sólo para decir que he hecho cada cosa de mierda inútil que he podido. Contrataré un sujeto de feng shui justo después de esto para rellenar la lista. Y si puedo encontrar un psíquico de feria ambulante, también lo voy a incluir."

"¡Sam!" Mikaela le dijo entre dientes. Su colérica expresión lo sorprendió, pero sólo anadió leña al fuego.

"¿No están de acuerdo? Digo, no sé con ustedes chicos, pero de alguna manera hablar de mis 'sentimientos' no hace que el mundo regrese a estar lleno de arcoiris y alegres y risueños unicornios."

"Ya es suficiente," con una vehemencia espeluznante, Mikaela derribó de un golpe su taza sobre la mesa, empujó su silla atrás y se levantó, "Si vas a estar actuando como un niño malcriado que quiere ir a cortarse las venas en el baño cada vez que algo malo sucede, no quiero volver a desayunar contigo nunca más."

Sintiéndose como un avión fuera de control que se había deslizado en una abrasadora tormenta eléctrica sin haberlo notado, Sam descubrió su ira drenándose de su ser.

"¡Mikaela, espera!" Trató de alcanzar su mano mientras ella cogía su bandeja en disposición de irse. Una partecita de él irradió de felicidad por el hecho de que ella no se apartó de su tacto. Suspirando profundamente, le pasó su mano por su muñeca y gentilmente le frotó la hendidura en su palma, sintiendo su acelerado ritmo cardiaco debajo de su tacto. "Lo siento ¿Está bien? Has estado irritada toda la mañana."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, de mala gana se plegó en la silla a un lado de él, rotando su mano de manera que se agarraron las manos debajo de la mesa.

"No TODA la manaña," ella corrigió malhumoradamente. El hielo en sus ojos se fundió con calidez cuando ella lo miró, pero cuando volteó para encarar a regañadientes a Galloway, éstos volvieron a endurecerse. "ÉL te puede decir qué está mal conmigo."

Viéndose afrontado, el hombre más viejo lanzó un puño contra la mesa "Ahora, mira aquí. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué causó toda esta locura-" indicó con una seña al comedor en general, " pero te aseguro que no tiene que ver nada conmigo."

Simmons, luciendo con demasiada alegría a la discusión de la pareja de tortolitos, lanzó una mirada a Galloway antes de arquear una lasciva ceja en dirección de Mikaela.

"¿Algo que no le estés informando a tu novio, niñita?"

Una mirada suficientemente ardiente como para derretir la coraza de un Decepticon lo bañó sin efecto aparente.

"Saca tu incapacitada mente fuera de la alcantarilla," desplazó su visión de calor a Galloway, "¿La palabra 'reunión militar' te suena?"

Ahora luciendo confundido, afrontado y ligeramente agitado al mismo tiempo, echó un vistazo entre Sam y Mikaela sin comprender.

"Bueno ¡Sí! Las reuniones militares son un procedimiento estándar después del término de cualquier misión militar. Cuando la situación lo requiere, todos los civiles que estén intensamente involucrados también son incluidos. Pero eso qué-"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Mikaela se volvió a Sam para encararlo de frente. Tragó saliva, no gustándole para nada la mirada impregnada de empatía en su rostro. Ella normalmente lo usaba solamente en niños pequeños, perros y con un espía Deceptcion minúsculo mientras lo amenazaba con un soplete.

"No puedes volver a la Universidad, Sam."


	3. Nota de traductora

Lamento mucho esto, en serio, ya no como traductora, sino como lectora y usuaria de Fanfiction.

No, no dejaré fanfiction. Todavía tengo un año útil antes de que lo deje por varios meses. La razón por la que he decidido descontinuar este fic no tiene nada relacionado con falta de tiempo o ganas. Es debido a la naturaleza que sé que adquirirá la historia en los próximos capítulos.

Originalmente yo había leído la versión de esta historia en su primera versión, la cual sí contiene temas ya para estar bajo la categoría** M. **Y el cual yo no pensaba traducir en ese entonces.

Cuando comencé a traducir esta historia, comencé haciéndolo por capítulos editados, los cuales no incluían acciones o _pistas _de acciones que no fueran aptos para todo público, y finalmente cerrar dicha historia con los últimos capítulos de la versión original.

Lamentablemente, el capítulo que **contiene **dichos temas no ha sido re-editado o cambiado hasta ahora, por lo que me forzaría a traducirlo tal cual, a lo cual me rehúso por mis propios principios morales. **NO **traduzco nada que tenga ese tipo de connotaciones en ninguna circunstancia. Me parece incorrecto e injusto para muchos de los lectores que vienen a disfrutar de historias y que se tengan que topar con historias mal catalogadas y que sin querer sean expuestos a éstas.

Prefiero detener aquí esta historia, que hasta el final de la versión re-editada. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque sería lo más conveniente para los lectores el que yo lo traduzca hasta donde realmente sería siendo viable, sé perfectamente la emoción y las ansias que uno tiene como lector de ver cómo progresa una historia y el ser testigo de cómo crece y se desarrolla, por eso no quiero dejarlos a mitad de camino. Sería muchísima espera y tiempo como para que se me ocurra cortarlo y descontinuarlo ya cuando la historia está muy avanzada y tiene enganchados a muchos. Prefiero hacerlo AHORA que hasta el final.

Con mis ya más de 5 años de ser lectora (no usuaria) sé que lo más doloroso es que te arranquen una historia de ser terminada y pulida y el que tú te emociones para ver el final. Eso me pasó hace 3 años con un fic que le quedaba un último capítulo por ser publicado, y fue cuando la misma autora renunció a la comunidad, sin publicar el último episodio. Hay pocas situaciones más desesperantes que ésa.

Así que, en serio, mis más sinceras disculpas. Esto fue un error de mi parte muy, muy grave, así como un descuido que se supone que no debería de cometer aún. Fue un error espantoso el no haber pensado en el futuro de esta historia, o cómo se supone que iba a acabarla, y los últimos que deberían sufrir esto son ustedes, lectores de FanFiction. Pero créanme que es mucho mejor que lo haga ahora que cuando se encuentren en medio de la trama. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de esto más tarde, no me lo hubiera perdonado a mí misma.

Gracias por su sensible comprensión.


End file.
